1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hockey puck which is adapted to move more truly on the designated path despite irregularities in the surface over which it is moving and, more specifically, it is designed to have mechanically interacting components which, as a result of relative degrees of freedom of movement and mass distribution, as well as dimensions, facilitate true movement responsive to impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in connection with the game of ice hockey to use a hard rubber puck which preferably is chilled immediately prior to use and has a height substantially less than the diameter. Similar pucks as well as hollow resinous pucks and even hollow balls have been used in connection with hockey played on surfaces other than ice. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,098.
As employed herein, the term "ice hockey puck" shall refer to any puck which is intended to be used in playing the game of ice hockey or practicing the same on natural, non-uniform ice, such as ponds, lakes, streams and rivers or man-made ice.
As employed herein, the term "hockey puck" shall mean "ice hockey pucks," as well as pucks intended for use on surfaces other than ice, such as those employed in street hockey, playground hockey, indoor hockey and other generally cylindrical pucks adapted for use on surfaces other than ice. The term "non-ice hockey pucks" shall mean a hockey puck designed for use on surfaces other than ice.
It is characteristic of the traditional hockey pucks that in use what was once the upper surface may become the lower surface as the puck is flipped over during play or dropped to initiate play as in a face-off. Also, such pucks may, on occasion, roll on their circumferential wall.
An ideal hockey puck slides across the ice or other surface in a designated path which is generally a straight line. In some instances, skilled players intentionally cause the puck to move in a curved path. As a result of irregularities in the path, such as the build-up of ice or the creation of recesses in the ice as a result of players on ice skates, as well as cracks or other irregularities on non-ice surfaces, a conventional puck may have a tendency to be diverted from its intended path. This is partially attributable to the nature of the surface, the contact between the puck and the ice or other support surface and due to the fact that the puck is a continuous generally cylindrical object.
If a conventional puck hits an obstruction at a position other than the puck's center of gravity a moment is created thereby causing the puck to translate and/or rotate away from the intended path. Such impact can also cause it to roll on edge.
When a conventional puck is hit with a hockey stick and the puck is subjected to responsive movement, the puck may contain purely translational kinetic energy, purely rotational kinetic energy or a combination of both rotational kinetic energy and translational kinetic energy. In most situations, it is only the translational movement in a generally straight line that is desired, which means that only translational kinetic energy is desired. There may, in some instances, be situations where a skilled player may intentionally effect rotation so as to apply spin or "English" which would aid in establishing a non-linear motion to avoid an obstacle, such as another player.
In conventional pucks which have substantially uniform distribution of mass and a generally rigid body the dissipation of kinetic energy can occur from friction between the puck and the underlying surface over which it is moving. This frictional retardation can be reduced by choosing to make the puck of a different material or design. For example, the puck can contact the underlying surface on the entire face or at only discrete locations on the face with the latter serving to minimize the contact area and thereby minimize dissipation of energy through friction. Also, dissipation of energy can occur when the puck hits an obstruction, such as another hockey stick, a player, the dasher boards from a generally perpendicular direction or portions of the goal. The amount of energy transferred from the puck to the obstruction is a function of the mass of the puck and the obstruction, the velocity of the puck and the angle of impact between the puck and obstruction.
Numerous means have been known to attempt to reduce the adverse effect of irregularities in the underlying surface and friction between the puck and the underlying surface. It has been known in connection with a street hockey puck to provide puck faces which are concave so as to have only the outer periphery of the puck touch the underlying ground. One known puck of this type is that designated the Mylek Lazer Puk. It has also been known to attempt to minimize the contact through the use of multiple knobs or spheres around the periphery of the puck faces.
It has been known to provide a puck design which has a hollow cavity within which is disposed a metal disk in order to resist the pucks rolling on edge. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,410. It has also been known to suggest the use of a puck having three or four sphere-like surfaces projecting from a face thereof. Such pucks have been known under the trade designation Sun Hockey. One of the problems with pucks with multiple spheres, such as the Sun Hockey Puck, is they tend to collect dirt in the socket housing the spheres, thus, creating resistance to rolling movement of the spheres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,096 discloses an ice hockey puck having projections which are said to enhance stability and reduce the snow plowing effect. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,442 which discloses three balls projecting from both sides of the puck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,419 discloses the use of a plurality of headed pins on the periphery of a practice hockey puck which is tethered to a hockey stick. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,214 which discloses a hard rubber puck having knob-like protrusions on the puck faces to facilitate smooth movement on the ice. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,072 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,274, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,820 which is said to have projections which reduce the coefficient of friction.
It has been known to suggest a practice hockey puck wherein the weight of the puck may be altered by providing removable material inside the puck. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,343.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,144 discloses a puck having three spherical balls which project from both faces of the puck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,237 discloses a hockey puck composed of a polymer and being of generally ring-shape with a central web and containing a filler material. This is said to facilitate riding over a rough surface with a minimized tendency to turn over completely or turn on its side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,219 discloses a puck having ground-engaging runners projecting from the opposed faces to minimize contact with the surface over which the puck is passing. See, also U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,923 which relates to a roller hockey puck and has a plurality of roller wheel assemblies projecting therefrom and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,238 which has a plurality of roller members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,253 also discloses the concept of introducing weights into the puck interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,973 discloses a puck of alternating harder and softer materials so as to minimize injury as a result of a player being hit by a puck. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,410.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,251 discloses puck faces which are composed of a special material for use on hard non-ice surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,520 discloses alternating disks which are so assembled and configurated as to be said to resist the tendency to bounce or flip over during use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,966 discloses a puck having surface disks on its faces so as to reduce the tendency of the puck to roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,801 discloses a street hockey puck wherein an internal weight is provided within a puck body composed from an assembly of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,164 is made from an assembly of components including a resilient member which is said to resist injury due to impact with the puck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,298 discloses a combination roller ball and puck. The interior chamber is adapted to be filled with a powder-like material when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,193 is said to provide a gyroscopically stabilized hockey puck. This puck has a hub which is mounted through appropriate bearings to establish relative rotation with respect to the face plates. The outer peripheral surface projects beyond the face plates so the puck can tilt without tripping on the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,360 discloses a street hockey puck consisting a toroidal core formed of rigid steel surrounded by a helically wound outer sidewall structure composed of spring steel rod.
In spite of the foregoing disclosures, there remains a very real and substantial need for an improved puck which will facilitate effective, accurate sustained translational movement of the puck and resistance to departure from the desired path of travel as a result of irregularities in the surface over which it travels or contact with other objects including players.